Un día en el supermercado muggle
by malfoy19dani
Summary: Draco y Hermione de compras, en el supermercado muggle! Lean y disfruten.. :


Yo y mis locas ideas, un nuevo one-shot…

Nos leemos abajo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes NO me pertenecen. Todo esto es de la bella J.K Rowling y de WB, yo solo lo adapte a lo que a mi parecer, tuvo que haber pasado.

….

Un día en el supermercado muggle

...

-Bien-dijo Hermione sacando una hoja de papel llena de tachones y palabras por doquier-Aquí esta la lista de lo que ocupamos, coge un carrito cariño-insto a su acompañante. Y él protestando se dirigió a la sección de carritos.

-Vamos, rápido Draco tenemos mucho que comprar-llamo la chica llamándolo con la mano para que se apurara y el obedeció, protestando pero lo hizo.

-Bien, empecemos por aquí-y seguidamente se dirigió a una gran montaña de bolsas de arroz, con un protestón Draco pisándole los talones.

La chica se puso de puntilla para alcanzar una de las grandes y pesadas bolsas de arroz, rozándolas a penas con la punta de los dedos. Sintió un brazo rodearle la cintura y una mano pasando sobre la suya agarrando con facilidad una de las bolsas, se giro y le obsequio un tierno beso en la mejilla al chico.

-Gracias cariño-se separo de él-vamos coge dos mas-insto al muchacho. Teniendo las tres bolsas de arroz en el carrito, avanzaron.

Así siguieron hasta llegar al área de cereales.

-Hasta que al fin-exclamo Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dirigiéndose al estante donde se encontraba su cereal favorito, hojuelas de maíz chocolateado con pequeños trozos de malvaviscos. Agarro cinco cajas, ante la indignada mirada de Hermione-Vamos Hermione, son mis favoritos.

-Si, Draco, ya se que son tus favoritos, pero no puedes llevar cinco cajas-replico la castaña-¿Acaso vamos a alimentar a todo un ejercito?, no verdad-dijo sin espacio de replicas-Coge dos que dentro de quince días tenemos que volver-y sin decir mas siguió caminando, tachando cosas de la lista-Recuerda traer la leche-le dijo sin detenerse.

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mi?-replico Draco colocando de nuevo en el estante tres cajas de cereal, como Hermione le indico-Me estoy convirtiendo en un mandilón, que ha hecho conmigo esta mujer-siguió quejándose y poniendo en marcha el coche de comida-¡Mi espíritu Slytherin se esfumo!-exclamo mas fuerte de lo normal, logrando que una señora lo viera raro. Ignorándola, siguió su camino, buscando a la castaña.

La encontró en el pasillo de dulces, con siete chocolates en la mano. _Esta me la cobro mi amor_, pensó el ojigris, formando una sonrisa macabra en su pálido rostro. La muchacha distraída eligiendo chocolates, no noto como el su puso a sus espaldas.

-¡Solo dos chocolates Hermione!-exclamo con voz risueña, logrando que la chica pegara un brinco del susto.

-¡Draco!-replico ahogadamente la castaña con una mano en el pecho, exactamente donde se ubica el corazón-Casi me matas de un susto.

-Lo siento-le respondió él descarado, tomando cinco deliciosos chocolates para ponerlos en su sitio-Solo dos mi amor, solo dos-canturreo alegremente. Coloco los dos chocolates restantes en el coche-Vamos, aun falta mucho por comprar.

Hermione frustrada guió el coche, tomándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Draco rió burlón al verla, tomo un chocolate mas y la siguió. La abrazo por detrás, colocando sus manos sobre las de ella, ayudándola a empujar el pesado carrito.

Deposito un tierno beso en el cuello descubierto de la chica y coloco el chocolate en la canasta trasera del coche.

-Llevaras tres-le dijo-Pero yo elijo los helados y las galletas-finalizo con tono contundente.

-Huumm…-pensó la ojimiel-De acuerdo-giró la cabeza y lo beso en los labios, satisfecho se colocó junto a ella agarrándola de la cintura. Se dirigieron al área de verduras, Draco a regañadientes.

Una vez esto listo, fueron a por las galletas y los helados, otra de las mejores partes del supermercado muggle, según Draco.

-Bien- dijo Draco frotándose las manos, emocionado como un niño a pesar de ser un hombre de 25 años-A ver, a ver-paseo la vista por la infinidad de estantes repletos de galletas-Saladas, no-descarto-Relleno de chocolate, cubierta de chocolate, sí-tomo tres paquetes pero al ver la cara de reproche de su novia, devolvió una, colocó las dos restantes en el carrito y siguió con su inspección de galletas-Cubierta de chocolate-leyó viendo disimuladamente a su novia-Relleno de fresa-vio como ella asentía frenéticamente-Mmmm…-pensó-No estas no-Hermione bajo la cabeza derrotada y Draco al notarlo, cogió el paquete y lo puso en el carrito también-Pero solo un paquete-exclamó.

Sonriendo continuo cogiendo más paquetes de galletas, las cuales en su mayoría eran de chocolate.

-No se como puedes estar delgado, cuando comes todo este montón de calorías-exclamó la castaña, señalando la gran montaña de variadas galletas.

-Como si no comieras lo mismo que yo-replico indiferente.

-Bueno si-derrotada la chica se acerco al muchacho abrazándolo por la cintura y levantando la cabeza, para poder verlo a los ojos-Tienes razón pero…-lo pensó un momento-No estoy gorda cierto-pregunto juguetona.

-Bueno…-le siguió el juego él-Puede que un poquito si-bajo sus manos hasta el abdomen de la chica, acariciándola-Bueno no-subió sus manos de nuevo-Estas perfecta, así me gustas.

-¿Mucho mucho?-preguntó acercándolo mas a ella-¿O solo un poco?-continuó.

-¡Que respuesta tan difícil!-exclamo con la cabeza viendo al cielo, en este caso, el techo del super-Se podría decir que… Me gustas mucho demasiadamente muchísimo-dijo con voz firme.

Y Hermione satisfecha, subió sus manos hacia el cuello del joven poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas. Rozo primero sus labios, suavemente, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior, Draco como respuesta, la acerco mas a él. El beso que empezó como una simple caricia, se fue tornando mas apasionado. La ojimiel se separo, bajando las manos hacia la cintura de él.

-Tu tampoco estas tan mal-hablo ella después de unos segundos, se separo del muchacho y empezó a caminar. _1, 2, 3, 4… _conto mentalmente, antes de llegar a cinco sintió unos brazos fuertes tomar su cintura.

-Solo eso "Tu tampoco estas tan mal"-replico entre confundido y enfadado, la volteo dejándola de frente.

-¿Qué mas quieres que te diga mi amor?-le contesto ella, tranquilamente, logrando así, acrecentar mas el enfado de Draco.

-Que yo también te gusto mucho demasiadamente muchísimo-le dijo con sarcasmo, apretando el agarre, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

La castaña riendo suavemente lo tomo del cuello acariciándole la nuca, suavemente.

-Tu también me gustas mucho demasiado muchísimo-se separo un poco, sin dejar de acariciarlo-¿Contento?-pregunto juguetona.

-Huumm… Que poco original eres Hermione-la soltó insatisfecho y se dirigió al coche, rumbo a la sección de helados.

Hermione soltó una carcajada trotando para poder alcanzarlo. Paso la mano extendida por la tonificada espalda del rubio. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, coquetamente, lo detuvo y se acerco a su oído.

-Te amo-empezó-y mucho, como tú no tienes una idea-lo mordió suavemente en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Yo también te amo mi amor-entrelazo sus dedos y avanzaron.

….

-Helado de chocolate, con chispas de...chocolate-Agarro el bote más grande y lo puso en la carrito, que se encontraba hasta el tope de cosas.

-Draco…-hablo la castaña acercándose lentamente-¿Puedes comprar de nieve de limón?-pregunto como una niña a su padre, con cara inocente

-Hicimos un trato cariño-contesto Draco, pero al ver el puchero que puso Hermione cogió un bote mediano, de nieve de limón-De acuerdo, pero esta me la cobrare-levanto las cejas sugestivamente.

-Claro, cuando quieras-le dijo una muy sonriente castaña.

-Bien, creo que ya tenemos todo-reviso la lista-Si, ahora a pagar.

….

-Ay Hermione-exclamo desesperado el rubio-Mira que filas-señalo a la mar de gente abultada en las cajas-Por eso digo, ¡Es mejor comprar en el mundo mágico!

-Uy Draco no seas tan quejicas-lo tomo de la brazo para colocarse en la caja numero 5, la que parecía tener la fila más larga de todas.

….

N/A:

((¡SI LLEGASTE HASTA AQUÍ, GRACIAS!))

Sé que ese final no es nada bueno pero mis ideas se esfumaron de repente…

Les agradecería sus comentarios en un REVIEW, no importa si son buenos o malos. Acepto críticas constructivas, en realidad, aquí se acepta de todo jaja.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
